Percy Jackson lemon oneshots
by Legs1313
Summary: For my fellow demigods to satisfy their pervertedness, which I have and have ANSWERED THE CALL! Haha! I take requests, but no abuse, rape, Annabeth dumping Percy because he's stupid because he's not, no angst, no virgin goddesses breaking their vows and no hunters either, no drugs, alcohol can be an occasional acception. I'll do any ship, don't forget ones like Perjasicolace!
1. Percabeth

**Hi there. I'm new here, call me Potato. This a Percy Jackson lemon one-shot book(it says so in the title, I don't know why I repeated that), a lemon is a smut story. If you don't know what smut is you should, probably leave. It is rated M after all. So in the future, I will take requests and here are my guidelines. No abuse, rape, drugs of any kind (includes smoking, alcohol will be an occasional exception). No Annabeth dumps Percy because in reality, he's not, he's just not AS smart as Annabeth. I will do ships like Jercy, Solangelo, Jasiper, Caleo, and the best foursome Perjasicolace (Percy, Jason, Nico, and Will). Anyway on with the story.**

Percabeth

Percy's P.O.V.

Percy had just finished lunch and was walking to the Athena Parthenos when Piper came up to him.

"Percy. I need to show you something. It's important." She looked out of breath and excited. Percy wondered what this 'important' thing was. Percy followed her to her cabin. Piper grabbed his wrist and pulled him past their salon and down a set of stairs.

"What _is_ this place?" It was like a torture chamber, well, only when you're looking at the handcuffs on the wall. There was no one in there other than Percy and Piper.

"So.. Uh, you know how Aphrodite was also the se-sex goddess." Piper shuttered and made an incoherent squeak. "Um. Annabeth, your turn!" She turned and ran back up the stairs. A door slammed and Percy was grabbed from behind.

"Follow me, if you want to be able to walk tomorrow." Annabeth started pushing him to the cuffs on the wall. "First, you strip down to your boxers. Boxers are _such_ a turn on." Percy obeyed and silently took off his orange camp shirt in the most sexual way possible. He ran his hand along his chest and gasped for air as the shirt popped off. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He wore no socks and his boxers were red and tight fitting.

"You like, Annabeth." He called to her, placing himself in the arm cuffs. "I know you want me. Come and get me." Annabeth covered her mouth and sighed.

"I wanted to make out a while first but we can do that the way you are here now." She placed her hand on my chest and kissed me passionately pushing her tongue in. Annabeth's hand traced Percy's chest and stomach, down to my boxers, poking my cock. She broke off abruptly. "A-are you getting _hard_?" She looked down at his boxers. They were getting tight.

"Yes, we want you Wise Girl." He looked at her chest. "You want us too."

"Stop it. I'm deciding which to fondle first. Your grey streak while I kiss you, or your dick as I lick your thighs and listen to your screams of pleasure." She thought for a while. Percy knew when get wanted her to do but he knew she was going to do the opposite. "Dick." She said plainly. He knew it. She weaved Percy's throbbing cock through the folds and she let it sit there a while. She pulled up a seat and just stared at it. "Let's see..." She trailed off and put her lips to Percy's waistline. She grabbed his erection and moved it around in a circular motion. Annabeth stuck out her tongue and licked his cock and slid her hand up the boxer's legs and her hands emerged at his waist. He moaned as she placed her Seaweed Brain's cock in her mouth. She bobbed her head and swirled her tongue around the shaft. Percy wanted to squirm, to push her head in further, to be in control as he obviously was not.

"An-Annabeth I'm gonna blow!" Percy whimpered and proceeded to cum in her mouth. Semen spilt down out of her mouth and onto the carpeted floor. Annabeth licked her lips and went to attack mine. She bit my lower lip and I took a chance and stuck my tongue out into her mouth earning a moan of my own from her. She broke off and took her shirt and pants off.

"Well, it's about time you did that. I was starting to feel out of place." Percy laughed.

"You. Out of place. With me. No way." She unchained him and jumped onto a bed. "Fuck me, Peceus Jackson."

"With pleasure." He liked his lips and took off his boxers. He knelt down and used his teeth to pull down her panties. "But first. Lemme do this first." He straddled her and pushed his newly erect cock in between her breasts. He pushed back and forth along her breast pit. She moaned with each thrust. Meaning herself a kiss as Percy moved his erection to her wet lady area. He pushed it in hard. She screamed. He continued on thrusting. She was tight, she was a blushing, moaning mess. Then he came. Not as much as before but still some spilt out.

"Thank you, Percy. I love you, so much." She sighed and closed her eyes in bliss.

"I love you too, Annabeth." He fell asleep right on top of her. Looking at her peaceful face as it slept.

 **There's the first chapter, I hope you liked it**


	2. Perjasicolace

**Hello friends, back at it again with the chapter. This one is... Perjasicolace. Muahahaha! ON WITH THE LEMON!**

Perjasicolace

Nico's P.O.V.

Nico was, to say the least. Board. Of board games. Will kept pulling them out of _nowhere._ It was insane and even Jason was getting visibly board. Percy, well Percy was asleep, as he was beat out of the game.

"Will, can we do something else, other than board games. We have this guys night out for a reason." Jason sighed and rested his chin on his hand. Will looked down in defeat and nodded.

"Any suggestions, though," Jason asked. Will looked up at Nico. Will made a four with his fingers and mouthed _some._ Nico's face filled with blood, but he nodded. Will, using hand gestures, started counting down. Nico shook his head furiously and pointed down at Percy. Will rolled his eyes and nodded.

With Percy now up Will counted again. "A foursome!" Nico's voice faded out and Will got louder. Percy slowly smiled and Jason slammed the table, knocking little monopoly pieces over.

"Is that a yes, Jason?" Nico asked seductively. Will looked at Percy, taking his hands and pulling the sexually confused demigod to his feet. Jason got up and slammed Nico into a wall. He started kissing his neck and collar bone. Nico took his head and pulled him to his mouth, forcefully opening Jason's mouth using his tongue. They battled for dominance. Will and Percy had taken Nico's legs, one per boy and pulled down his on thin legs. His boxers went next and were left at his feet. Nico placidly stepped out of his undergarments and lifted Jason's shirt off his head. Will and Percy licked his dick and one put it in his mouth. Nico moaned on Jason's lips. Nico ran his hand up and down Jason's chest and fondled his nipples. Jason moaned at the touch.

 _Percy's P.O.V._

They moved to a bed in the Zeus cabin and fell on top of each other. Percy took off his pants and boxers.

"Suck." He told Jason. Jason took Percy's Dick and pumped it. "Suck, you... Ah." Percy came. Then Jason started to suck. Turning over and placing his crotch over Percy's mouth. Percy rubbed up on Jason's hard Dick through his pants and unzipped them. Jason wore no boxers.

"Dude, did you anticipate this?" Jason shook his head and bobbed his head over Percy's Dick. Percy moaned and took Jasons Dick. He sucked, and licked and groped his ass like dough. Jason came. Percy licked every last drop until there was nothing left. Percy pushed Jason over and looked at Will and Nico. They were obviously happy just holding each other and making out, naked. Percy rolled Jason over.

"Sparky, I'm gonna fuck you, so hard," he leaned into Jason's ear. "You won't be able to walk for a week."

"Oh yes please do." Jason Stuck his as in the air. Percy spread his cheek and thrusted in. Jason moaned out. Percy kept pushing, he loved it. He noticed two pairs of hands on his back. Percy was penetrated by both Will and Nico. He moaned and fell over cumming inside of Jason. Will thrusted and Nico did the same. They both cummed inside Percy. They didn't pull out, he didn't want them too. They lay there still. Until Annabeth and Piper came in.

"Guys, that was amazing. Next time you have a guys night out. Invite a lot of others, like the Stolls, Leo, Frank, Grover. Everyone!" Piper clapped and Annabeth smiled.

"Seaweed Brain. You're still mine."Annabeth went up and hugged him. Piper did the same to Jason. "You me tonight, at the beach at sunset," Annabeth whispered in his ears. Percy got hard again. Making Jason moan.

"I thought sex was over." Jason whined like a child.

"How about round two."

"No, we forgot condoms, were getting checked." Will cut in. a collective groan came from the other three, who were looking forward to round two.

"How about after?" Nico purred.

"Fine, but I've never been the uke one. I wanna try it."

 **There's chapter 2. Yaay!**


	3. Caleo

**Why has no one requested anything, oh well? I'm doing another one so please, request. I'm glad to do it.**

Caleo

Leo

Leo's face lit up when Calypso asked him to stay the weekend in the brunettes small villa by the Long Island Sound. She wanted him there, they always had to be extra careful when sneaking away for something like a snog or something. This was perfect, just the two lovers together, for a weekend.

"Of course I'll stay with you, _Hermana. Yo sólo podría_ tener suerte." Leo spoke Spanish so Calypso couldn't understand, he wanted a little bit of sexy time between them.

"Good, bring a change of clothes over, I have archery with Will and Annabeth." The former goddess had made friends quick, the tension between Percy and Calypso was cut and they were friends and Calypso made great friends with Will and Annabeth.

He practically skipped off to Cabin 9, where Nyssa stopped him.

"Somethings up, Valdez, what is it. Spill!" She grinned mischievously, a grin worthy of Hermes.

"Absolutely nothing is happening, I'm just going to spend the weekend at bunker 9 working on Festus Jr." Leo lied, well. kind of, he might during the day.

"Is anybody coming to help you, Harley, Jake," she paused then some idea crossed her mind, making her jaw drop."It's Calypso!"

"Yes, don't worry, it's not like we're gonna have mini-me's" Leo planned to use a condom.

Later that night, in Calypso's villa they had eaten dinner in peace. For once. She had prepared tacos and salsa for the two.

"So, why were you so giddy, earlier, when I asked you to stay over?"

"'cause you're amazing _Mamasita_ " He wrapped his arms around her waist. She pecked his lips. Leo pulled her towards her and smashed their lips together. Calypso moaned into the kiss and nibbled at her lovers lower lip. Asking for entrance. Leo slid his tongue in her mouth and explored her mouth. They moaned at each others touch, wanting more. Calypso broke off to slide Leo's shirt off and rubbed his nipples with her thumbs. Leo returned the favour and kneaded her breasts like dough. Calypso gasped and pushed her thigh into Leo's brand new bulge. He stopped abruptly and and pushed her to the couch. He unzipped he's pants and slid them off. Calypso then followed suit. They were left only in their underwear.

"Hey, babe, I've got an idea. Why dont we trade underwear, you were my panties and a bra and I'll wear you boxers." Calypso cheered. With Leo nodding like no tomorrow -and getting harder she took that as a yes and hopped off to her room to get a bra. Leo took off his boxers and stroked himself. Controlling his moans so calypso couldn't hear. He wrapped his hands around his length. "Excited, are we?" Calypso had walked back in. Leo turned away and tossed his boxers at her. She put them on. They looked nice, loose around her area but tight fitting on her butt and legs. Leo put the bra and panties on his hard length playing peek a boo out the top. Leo wanted nothing more than to take off Calypso's panties but he played his her game. Calypso licked the tip of Leo's dick and rubbed his stomach. Leo was about to come. So he pushed her head in his length so she had the whole length. Leo travelled down and opened the hole in the boxers and licked his lovers clit. He stuck his tongue in and explored, just as he had with the mouth of this clits owner. Calypso moaned around his Dick and he came. Rough and long. Calypso dropped her load in his mouth. They went to meet each others mouths and Leo stuck his Dick in her clit. Calypso screamed and grabbed at the bra Leo still had on. She clawed at his back as he thrusted over and over. Making her moan again and again till she was nothing more that a hot mess. Leo loaded her area with his cum. Calypso gasped for air. Still clawing, bit her claws were slowing down.

"I love you. So much." Calypso sighed.

"Me too, _hermana_ , me too." They fell asleep in each others arms. Well, almost. Nyssa came in. She giggled and went off ranting in Greek about trouble. _Oh well_ , Leo thought, _I'll deal with that later_.


	4. Jiper

**So I've gotten several requests, I'll do them in order of when I got them. One, however, will not be included because as I thought about it showed itself as a rape incident so no sorry to whoever requested Percy and Jason double teaming Reyna. So the next one was straight up Jiper! ON WITH IT!**

Jiper

Jason's P.O.V.

Eight years, Eight years and now we are twenty-six. Piper and Jason had been engaged and living together. Things were great, Piper's Percabeth had gotten married a few months ago and Solangelo was together, as well as Frazel, they went off to China to visit some of Franks relatives and tour the area of Hainan (a southern Island in China). Piper stroked Jason's hair as they watched Beauty and the Beast. The blond had laid his head on her lap. _Be our guest_ was playing and Jason started humming.

"You have a lovely voice, Sparky." Piper chuckled.

"Should I join a choir?" Jason smiled at her.

"No, I just want you to myself." Piper grabbed his head and hugged it to her chest.

"Pipes, not that I mind this view, could I see the movie," Jason said the sound was being muffled by the Cherokee woman.

"Do you want the whole, uncensored view?" Piper tugged down at her shirt to show her cleavage. Jason licked his lips and nodded. Piper grabbed the hem of her shirt, Jasons rather, and pulled it seductively over her head. She wore no bra. Jason smirked and grabbed her breasts.

"I'm a baker, you are my dough," Jason said simply, kneading them. He pulled at her breasts, earning a moan from the brunette.

"My turn-ngh." Piper moaned as Jason pulled again. Piper pushed his hands down to allow herself passage to his already bare chest. She stuck out her tongue and flicked it over his nipple, massaging it with a wet finger. Jason pulled down his pants and tugged at Piper's. she took hers off and pulled down Jason's boxers. Jason loved the feeling spreading through his dick and abdomen. Jason rubbed Piper's wet front and pulled down her panties. Jason poked her clit with his dick. Piper moaned.

"Jaso-oh, I want you inside me please!" Piper pleaded.

"Not without a condom, Pipes," Jason laughed and poked her pussy again.

"Screw condoms I just want youuuuu." Piper pulled herself closer, pulling her pussy over his dick.

"Fine, but it's your fault if we get a child." Jason smiled and rammed into her.

"If it's a-ahh boy its name will be-" She lost herself in a moan as Jason Rammed her again. their lips touched and they kissed passionately. Jason slowly pushed in and came. inside of her hot, dark skinned body."Peter!" She finished her sentence that hadn't quite left her tongue.

"Peter it is, my love, Peter it is." Jason's eyes returned to the television, Belle had thrown a snowball at the Beast.

"Jason wait! You haven't made me cum yet." Piper pouted and straddled him.

"Fine, I'm still hard." He rammed her pussy again and jiggled his hips to blur his dick, in and out, in and out, in and out. She came finally, falling contently on his chest. Asleep.

 **Whoops, I haven't updated in a while, here you go. So I have a Percabeth+Reyna, a Jiper teaching Frazel in sexual matters and a gender bent Percabeth. Ohh such fun we'll be having! (SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!)**


	5. Underwater Genderbent Percabeth

**So I've decided to skip a few requests because I have no idea how the heck to write them, which is why we're not getting the Percabeth+Reyna or the Jiper tutors Frazel. I'm so sorry to whoever requested that. A few others I don't understand why you would want Percy going at his** ** _mother_** **unless there's another character with enough development to ship them with the main character that is also named Sally. So I guess that's why I took forever to upload a new one. I might do them later if I figure out a plot more than what was given.**

 **Percy is Perry and Annabeth is Ben**

Perry's P.O.V.

"In the mathematically rigorous formumat- uh fumula. Oh, SCREW IT!" Ben had a large book in his hand's until he threw it. Nikki turned around just in time to slice it out of the air before it hit her head. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I got that from the library!"

"Don't throw it then!" Perry grabbed Ben before he could go hurt Nikki.

"Hey listen, Ben. Hey, Listen Ben!" Perry slapped her boyfriend to grab his attention. You know I love you, but I hate when you get mad at dumb things like this. Come with me." Perry had a plan to get her boyfriend into submissiveness.

"What now, Kelp Head." Ben had a look of mock impatience on his face.

"I'm going to have some fun with you because I can do that." Ben looked shocked.

"OK, go easy though." He smirked.

"No promises," Perry sang.

Perry lead Ben to the Long Island Sound. She pushed him into the water. She followed and led him to a spot that looked perfect for senselessly fucking each other. Perry created a bubble for them to lay in on the soft sand, near the shore but not near enough for shore walkers to see them. Perry made ice shackles around Ben's wrists and ankles.

"Now, let's get these clothes off of you," Perry smirked. and slipped off Ben's shirt and pants. There was nothing under his pants. "W-were you... anticipating this. Ben."

"Maybe, you'll never know," Ben arched his back and whimpered. "Can you get me out of this,"

"No, you don't deserve this, you need to get your punishment." Perry poked Ben's dick, it hardened. "Excited are we?"

"Shut up!" Ben blushed and looked away.

"Now, I'm going to take my clothes off." Perry stripped till she was stark naked. She paused a second and formed a bikini out of ice. "Would the prisoner like a kiss?"

"Oh, very much so," Ben licked his lips.

"Too bad. I'm just going to watch you struggle against the ice," Perry looked at him and changed her mind. "Or rather," she began pumping Ben's dick he whimpered. Perry pushed her hair out of her face and took Ben's dick in her mouth. "Perry, I swear if you don't let me go I will pound you so hard you'll go into the ground,"

"Isn't that assault?" Perry asked.

"Isn't this rape?!" Ben yelled.

"Legally? No," Perry smirked. "I haven't penetrated you yet,"

"How does a girl do that?" Oh Ben, poor Ben. Perry formed a dildo out of the water and froze it as she had with her bikini and the shackles.

"Like this," Perry moved towards Ben's butt. "I stick it in your ass, but I'm nice I'll leave the penetrating to you." She released her grasp on the dildo and it melted away out of the bubble.

"Will you finally let me go?" Ben asked anxiously. "If you do it now I'll start calmly," Perry's mouth formed her trademark mischievous smile.

"Not quite, I still want some fun." Ben sighed and flattened his back on the sand.

"Ok, go ahead I guess." He looked to the side and smiled. Perry melted her bikini bottom and straddled Ben's waist and sat on his dick and her clit enveloped it. She moaned in content and bounced herself on him. Ben gritted his teeth and broke his right arm out of the ice.

"Haha, I can dominate you now, prepare to be demolished." Ben giggled like a child. With his free hand, Ben gripped Perry's neck and pulled her head down to his chest.

"Umph, just my luck. A hot, muscular, gorgeous chest has summoned me to pleasure it." Perry traced the son of Athena's chest. Perry stopped at a nipple and pressed with a circling motion. Ben moaned and pushed Perry's head over his nipple. Perry opened her mouth and sucked, licked, bit (which got a great reaction out of Ben), and kissed. Then she moved to the other nipple, but Ben kicked her off with a pair of newly freed legs. Perry watched as Ben freed his left arm.

Perry whimpered "Oh Ben, please don't kill me, I want a family!" Ben only smirked.

"And a family you'll get!" Ben pulled Perry's feet passed him and forcefully spread her legs apart, her clit in perfect view. Ben shoved his dick in her and pulled out slightly only to ram in again. Perry shrieked and bounced around in pleasure. Ben smirked and pulled out.

"Benny-boo, why'd you stop?" Perry looked up at him and scooched down to face his dick. "Now I gotta punish you again." The brunette took Ben's dick in her mouth again and bobbed up and down. Ben bit his lip and seethed. Perry rolled her tongue around his dick and that just about did it for Ben. He came in her mouth with a nice hot, white, sticky mess.

"I think we should do this more often," Ben said plainly. "That was alot of fun."

"Ya, but you promised me kids, you came in my mouth." Perry whined.

"Seaweed Brain, we're only 18. Are you ready, I don't think so." Ben paused and looked over the strong girls body. "Mentally at least."


	6. Solangelo

**So for this one, it's going to be a musical... thing a ma jig. Where music is put over a story. The song iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis DEAD GIRL WALKING FROM HEATHERS so here's a link to it** watch?v=i9zrcdDyGdo **So this is Solangelo!** _this is the music_ and this is the actual story.

Nico's P.O.V.

 _The demon queen of the half-bloods has decreed it._

"This is the final straw, Nico!" Drew Tanaka was fuming with rage. "Stop keeping Will under your dark Hades Shit, he's mine!"

 _She says Monday, 8 AM. I'll be deleted._

"I will send people to kill you because I can do that." She looked at a passing camper, an Ares kid. "Hey, Ares spawn. Kick this kid in the leg."

The kid looked at Drew and went to kick her. "No, Nico's nice. You're not,"

"Do it." Drew seethed through her teeth. The kid's eyes glazed over. The Ares kid turned to Nico and kicked him in the calf.

 _She'll hunt me down in arts and crafts._

"Ow, what the heck Drew!" Nico growled and walked away.

 _Stuff and mount me on the wall._

"I will mount you next to Chiron's stupid cat," Drew screamed as he left.

 _30 hours to live, how shall I spend it! I don't have to stay and die like cattle._

Nico got thinking. He could run away.

 _I could change my name and ride up to Seattle, but I don't own a motorbike;_

Every plan he made got shot down, He had lost his knack for Shadow traveling.

 _Wait,_

Nico saw Will, shirtless, through a window.

 _Here's an option that I like._

He felt a tightening in his pants.

 _I'll spend these 30 hours gettin' FREAKY! Ya!_

He swaggered to the cabin window he saw Will through.

 _I need it hard, I'm a dead boy walking_

Nico started to fantasize about Will dominating him all the way to the Underworld.

 _I'm in your yard, I'm a dead boy walking_

Nico grabbed hold of the windowsill.

 _Before they punch my clock, I'm snapping off your window lock._ _Got no time to knock I'm a dead boy walking_

Nico hopped up on the sill and snapped the lock, and rolled into Will's little, curtained off alcove that the sun would fill when it rose. Will woke with a start, but didn't sit up. So Nico sat on his lap.

 **Will** _{Nico? What are you doing in my cabin}_

Nico pressed a finger to Will's mouth.

 _Shhh. Sorry but I really had to wake you._

Nico shifted uncomfortably on Will's lap.

 _See I decided I must ride you 'till I break you_

Will looked shook at Nico's statement. They had only been dating for a short while. Four amazing months.

 _See Drew says I gots to go, you're my last meal on death row._

"What do you mean, Drew says you gots ta go?" Will looked worried.

"I mean she wants to kill me, that's what I mean." Nico slid down and looked at Will's boxers.

 _Now shut yer mouth, and lose them tighty-whities!_

Nico started to slide Will's boxers down to admire the growing bulge.

 _Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm a dead boy walking._

Nico pulled his shirt over his shoulders. He threw it out of the alcove into the shared space of the Apollo cabin.

 _Get on all fours, k_ _iss this dead boy walking!_

Nico rolled over with Will so Will was topping the smaller boy.

 _Let's go, you know the drill;_ _I'm hot and pissed and on the pill._

Nico shimmied out of his pants and boxers.

 _Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!_

Nico pulled Will down for a light kiss. It was short and sweet, then he pushed him back up.

 _And you know, you know, you know,_ _it's 'cause you're beautiful._

Nico caressed the side of his boyfriend's face. Will smiled and sang to Nico

 _{You say you're numb inside, b_ _ut I can't agree.}_

Nico looked away and took the song back.

 _So the world's unfair, k_ _eep it locked out there..._

Nico smirked.

 _In here it's beautiful._ _Let's make this beautiful!_

 _{That works for me.}_

Will dropped himself on top of Nico and kissed him hard. Nico wrapped his hands around Will's waist and pulled him closer. Will looked down at Nico's hard dick and moved his own to Nico's butt. He shoved in.

 _Yeah! Full steam ahead!_ _Take this dead boy walking._

 _{How'd you find my alcove?}_ **Let's just say they've never been together in Will's cabin, too many people during the day, kids of Apollo could sleep through a hurricane until something touched them.**

Nico moved and moaned in sync with Will's movement.

 _Let's break the bed!_ _Rock this dead girl walking!_

Nico heard a pop in the matress.

 _{I think you tore my mattress!}_

Nico shrugged.

 _No sleep tonight for you, b_ _etter chug that Mountain Dew!_

Nico pushed up at Will's chin

 _{Okay, okay.}_

 _Get your ass in gear,_

Nico slapped Will's butt

 _Make this whole town disappear!_

Nico felt himself slipping and sounding desperate.

 _{Okay, okay!}_

Will pounded into Nico again.

 _Slap me! Pull my hair,_ _touch me there, there, there_

Nico slapped Will, tugged at a golden brown lock of hair and touched Will's butt, dick and defined chest.

 _But no more talking!_

Nico put a finger to Will's lips.

 _{Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey!_ _Yeah, yeah!}_

 _Love this dead boy..._

Nico moaned and his dick twitched.

 _{Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!}_

Nico felt Will's dick twitch in his butt.

 _Love this dead boy..._

 _{Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!}_

Nico bit Will's ear.

 _{_ _Ow!}_

 _Yeah!_

Nico and Will came simultaneously. Nico, who had somehow been rolled on top fell on Will's chest, asleep.

Will could only think of one thing until the sun rose a few long hours later. How dead they were, dried cum everywhere, both of them naked, and Nico probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

 **I did that all today, so I hope you liked it, next is Percabeth back in the sex dungeon from the first chapter but a few things different. I use gramarly and right now it's saying "Will pound into..." or "Will be pounded into" so yup, I'm better at some aspects of English that tonnes of English professers and linguists. Wow!**


End file.
